


Whispering Winds

by WWW



Series: Whispering Winds [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Friendship/Love, Multi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWW/pseuds/WWW
Summary: The loss of a young life takes its toll on the many lives he encountered.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take any of this the wrong way. It was something I was inspired to write from the many theories of BTS' music videos. Also note that this is my first ever piece of writing, so I hope you enjoy.

** Jin **

 I glanced at the watch glued to my wrist as I struggled to fit my shoe over my ankle. I silently swore at myself and my habitual procrastination at the most simple of things. I still managed to wake up late despite setting the alarm three times.     

“I’m on way” I said in a rushed tone into the phone clutched in my hand that was pressed to the side of my face.   

“Well, you better hurry the hell up. Drive safe and don’t forget your pills again” Tae replied in a whispered husky voice, laced with winter’s shivers.

“Yeah, yeah.” I mumbled into the phone as I gripped the cold metal knob of the front door.

“Alright then.” He responded when the line then went silent, I pocketed my phone as I exposed myself to December’s frosty winds.                      

Tae was going to kill me, I bitterly thought. I slammed the door shut as I pulled my winter jacket over my shivering shoulders. I climbed into the leather interior of my newly bought garnet red Lexus. The engine roared to life as I reversed out of the stone paved driveway and sped down the icy winter roads. I struggled to open the passenger’s compartment whilst keeping my eyes on the road that passed through the bridge. My fingers brushed the familiar cylinder tube as I reached further down to grab it. I sighed in relief, stretching in my seat, as my teeth pulled the white silicon cap off of my antidepressant pills that I had ‘forgotten’ to take for the past week.

My incapability to focus shined as drove over a speed bump, without slowing down, allowing the pills escaped their cage, teasing at the freedom that soon was stripped from me. They landed in unison across the shifting car.

My loose grip on the steering wheel was snatched from me as the car swerved along the icy roads, which lead to my panicking in a spinning car. I slammed on the brakes, trying to slow down the spinning car, trying to focus my blurred vision. My fingers slipped as I continuously struggled to regain my lost grip on the steering wheel. My struggles proved useless when the car slipped down the slick road and plowed into the guardrail, breaking through the frozen metal, and fell through the air. Warm crimson escaped from the gash across my forehead as the car crashed into the semi-frozen river.

The sun danced on the surface of the water that swallowed me whole, sending sharp, painful shivers through me. I struggled to breathe in the sinking weight that pulled me further from the sun. The cold water numbed my beaten down body as it enveloped me. My outstretched arms numbly and unsuccessfully contended in prying any escape from the still sinking car open. My lungs began to burn as I felt a pounding headache break through the panic that had engulfed me. Desperation for oxygen became overwhelming as the water forced itself through my lips sending a painful shock through my chest that soon followed a bitter-sweet relief to overtake the cold pain. I went limp just as cold water filled my lungs as I sought solace in the faded memories that perished in the darkness, along with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

** Tae  **

The warmth that radiated from our table felt stuffy as the waiter settled our food onto our table.

“We should have waited for him. You know he’s going to kill us. “Jimin said in a hoarse voice, which hinted at his expected cold, as he reached out to grab a pancake.

“His fault for waking up late.” Yoongi mumbled over the waffle in his mouth.

“It’s fine. He’s on his way anyway. Right Tae?” Namjoon questioned with a worried glance.

“Yeah, yeah.” I muttered as I sipped down some coffee that kept me grounded and alert, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the table.

I called Jin an hour ago. It didn’t make sense that he wasn’t here yet as his house was only twenty minutes from here. I silently redialed his number which was immediately met with an automated voice. I mumbled an excuse to the table as I stood and walked outside for some fresh air.

“Come on, Jin. Pick the bloody phone up, you lunatic.” I said into the dialing phone as I paced up and down the pavement outside of the old coffeehouse. He always answered. Whether he was in the shower or in the car, it never seemed to matter. He always had his phone. So why wasn’t he picking up-?

“What are you doing?” Namjoon’s voice startled me out of my internal monologue as I dropped my phone onto the wet, stained gravel.

“Nothing. I’m just….. Nothing, nothing.” I replied in a guttural voice as I retrieved my phone from the floor.

“Let’s go.” He said, a cigarette between his teeth.

“Where?” I asked.

“To find out where that idiot went.” He said around his lite cigarette with a small smile meant to reassure me.

We went back into the coffeehouse to grab Namjoon’s keys and our coats. Jungkook joined us whilst the other three finished their breakfast.

I climbed into the old car beside Namjoon as it stuttered awake, with Jungkook in the back seat.

“Is he not picking up?” Jungkook asked, to which I shook my head.

Worry masked the younger’s face as I reassured him that Jin would be fine, that his phone had probably just gone out of charge. Excuses fell from my lips as I tried to convince myself that Jin was fine. We drove down the empty road, towards Jin’s house that suddenly seemed too far from the city.

I failed to do so as the car halted to a stop at the edge of the blocked bridge.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments.


	3. Chapter 3

 

** JungKook **

My forehead skidded across the cold surface of the window as the old car screeched to a sudden stop. I looked up to find the bridge laced in lights of blinking blue and red, police cars dotted through the normally empty road.

“What’s going on?” Namjoon asked, formal tone coming naturally to the officer that had appeared at his window.

“Seems that there’s been an accident. Sped through the road right into the river.” The officer replied in a disinterested tone, seemingly annoyed at the cold wind as his neck fell deeper into his scarf.

“That’s terrible.” Namjoon commented.

The officer nodded as he ushered us to an empty lane.

I looked at the disastrous scene that unraveled as we drove further down the road, Namjoon’s eyes glued to the road. We almost passed through the bridge just as Tae noticed the car that was being pulled slowly out of the hungry river.

“Stop.” Tae said in a voice so quiet I almost failed to hear.

“What? Tae, did you say something?” Namjoon said, his eyes unmoving from the road before him.

“Nam- Stop, I-I said stop-“He replied louder than before as a pained sob escaped him.

The car hadn’t stopped moving as Tae jumped out, almost slipping on the crusty road.

I failed to understand what had happened until we caught up to where Taehyung had collapsed.

“The car. T-the c-car. Nam- Jung-“He said in a broken voice that struggled to complete any vocalized thoughts. Tears escaped his puffy eyes as he pointed a shaking skinny finger at the car strapped to the chains of the rusting crane.

Namjoon studied the car. An expression of complete horror masked his rough features as his thoughts dawned upon a realisation. I caught his trembling frame in my arms as he burst into loud pained sobs, attracting the attention of on looking officers and paramedics.

“N-namjoon. Taehyu-ung.  What? W-what?” I stuttered disbelievingly, refusing the thoughts weighing me down.

I looked at the weeping figure spread across the frozen gravel of the cold bridge. I held Namjoon tighter in my arms, unwilling his limp frame to escape my grip.

“Sir? What’s going on here?” A silvery voice cut through our breakdown.

We looked at the woman in her bright neon yellow police vest that reflected the Sun’s rays, which had hid cowardly behind the excuse of winter’s cloudy sky.

She seemed to catch the gloom atmosphere of the disastrous situation.

“We….. “ My throat ran dry as the one word escaped, followed by the swallowed sobs of my weeping brothers. My eyes fell to the wet gravel, tears threatening to escape them.

“Let me help you.” She whispered to Tae, who had his face in his palms.

The officer led us to an unused, useless ambulance. Paramedics provided Namjoon and Taehyung with blankets to aid their trembling bodies. I followed the officer as she led me to the lead detective.

He was leaning against a police car, his face expressionless as he look out at the car being forcefully pried from the consuming waters of the cold river.

“Who’s this?” He asked the officer, expression unchanging, eyes unmoving.

“He seems to be someone who recognizes the car. Him and his friends.” She said as she shrugged towards the two still figures in the ambulance.

He looks up at me then, his expression faltering as his eyes followed the officer’s shrug to the ambulance.

“Where is he?” I asked, disregarding and ignoring pleasantries

“Where’s Jin? Which hospital?” The two officers looked at me as a pained expression spread through their hard features.

The detective stood from the car and slowly answered the question asked. He too avoided pleasantries as he answered, his voice taut and sympathetic.

“He hasn’t survived the crash. I’m sorry for your loss. The car was trapped ……. “

 His voice faded as my throbbing heartache finally pulled me to the ground, grazing my knees across the sharp gravel under me. Outstretched hands failed to keep me from collapsing to the cold ground.


	4. Chapter 4

 

** Yoongi **

“Where are they? They’re taking forever!” Hoseok exclaimed as he grew impatient with each passing second.

“Just be freakin patient.” I mumbled grudgingly.

I glanced at the ticking clock on the brick wall across me. They had been gone for almost an hour and hadn’t called or texted. It had almost become worrying.

“Can we go?” Jimin asked.

Just as I opened my mouth to answer, my phone began vibrating on the stone table. I held a finger to Jimin as I answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Get a taxi and come to the police station.” Jungkook’s toneless voice became cold as he told me the address. My tongue became dry and still in shock at the tone of the younger’s voice.

“Jungkook.” My disembodied voice shut the younger’s dead rambling of the location of the station, and had seemed to have caught the attention of the others two on the table.

“What happened? Did someone get arrested?” I questioned as I gathered my wallet and coat and ushered Hoseok and Jimin to follow.

“Hurry Yoongi. Please.” Jungkook breathed a final plead, almost inaudible, into the phone before hanging up leaving me in an unstable state of mind.


	5. Chapter 5

** Jungkook **

“Kim Taehyung and Kim Namjoon have been seated in the interview room. You can join them as you wait for the detective. A few people came asking for you, so we put them in the interview room as well.” The officer, the woman from the bridge, said to me.

“I was waiting for them. So, thanks.” I said without looking at her. Just as I was about to turn she said,

“His family? We weren’t able to find any updated emergency contact information. Does he not have family?”

I did then look at her with a scowl plastered on my face, unwanted memories resurfacing, as I said,

“We are his family. The people in that room, no one else, so don’t bother trying to calling unwanted people.”

She retorted in shock as I walked through the busy and loud offices, towards the interview.

I slammed the door behind me, all five flushed faces turned to me as I sat down on the cold metal chair in a huff. I calmed my racing mind as I looked at the worried faces of my brothers. Namjoon painfully glanced at me before falling back into the dark, warful depths found with his head between his knees. Tears unconsciously falling from his closed eyes. Tae was sat beside him, quiet and darkly solemn. Yoongi, Jimin and Hoseok bent at their knees, questioning the unresponsive pair.

They came to me and questioned the seriousness of the situation. My head snapped up at them in realisation and understanding. They didn’t know.

“….. and they just won’t speak. So, please tell us. What happened?” Hoseok finished, his expression and voice void of the usual joy that was normally imprinted in his features.

I swallowed sobs that threatened to break my calm demeanor.

“It’s Jin.” I began, expression still calm in the unusually hot room.

“What happened? Did he get in an accident? Is he alright?” Jimin said as he started to fidget with his hands in worry.

My voice betrayed me as I finished in a faltered tone, masked with pain and regret.

“He crashed through the bridge, he didn’t..... he died.”

My eyes glued themselves to the floor as overdue tears escaped them, a loud sob escaped Namjoon’s dry throat followed by the quite chants of his boyfriend’s name and the heartbreak that followed in doing so.

My blunt statement sent shivers through the now painfully quiet room, the atmosphere collected with the dread of the heavy hearts of the six pained men.

I looked up at the aching expressions of the three impervious men as they failed to immediately grasp hold the words that fell from my trembling lips.

“What do you mean? Tae spoke to him a while ago. He was fine then. How can he be gone?” Jimin hoarsely questioned. He fell to the floor, shaking his head in silent denial. Tears fell from his eyes as his hands clutched his trembling body. Hoseok bent beside Jimin, held him in his arms and placed his weeping face on Jimin’s shoulder.

Yoongi began to breathe heavily as he clutched his chest.

Just as I was on the brink of falling apart, the metal door creaked open and the detective walked in with a sorrow expression across his tired features as he look at the scene that had unfolded in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

** Namjoon  **

I jumped from my seat when the detective walked into the room. I pushed past the two sobbing boys on the floor and the two stood by the detective. I collected myself and wiped the dried tears off my cheeks.

The detective looked to me and said, in a sorrow tone,

“I need one person to identify the body.”

The room fell silent, the sobs quietened and the trembling bodies of the six men turned to the detective in shock. It wasn’t something anyone would easily be willing to do.

A croak escaped my throat as I tried to clear it. Sensing what I was about to say, Yoongi placed a hand on my shoulder and said,

“I’ll go.”

I turned to him, letting his hand fall back into place, and said,

“No. You won’t. I need to go.”

Yoongi looked at me with heavy eyes, knowing I wouldn’t surrender, he gave up and retreated into a chair with a loud sigh. 

I turned to the detective as he led me out the room, down a corridor. He halted in front of a heavy metallic door and spoke in a soothing voice, betraying his rough and wrinkling features. He said,

“I need you to listen to me. This isn’t going to be easy, but after you confirm the identification of the body, you must sign some paper work. Are you his guardian, Kim Namjoon?”

I nodded in response as tears blurred my vison. I quickly wiped them away and concentrated on dulling my piercing headache.

“Alright then.”

He opened the door and greeted a co-worker in navy blue scrubs and face mask. They spoke in hushed voices as I focused on breathing the too cold air of the morgue.

The detective made way for me as the person in scrubs pulled a tray from a cubicle out of the wall. The screeching metal wheels that carried the weight of the body as it was dragged out of the wall pulled my conscious into the realisation of what was unfolding.

A single white sheet was all that separated me and the face of the person I no longer had in my life. Blue gloves held the corners of the sheet and pulled it away to reveal the too pale features of Jin. A sob escaped my dry throat, my shaking hands reaching up to touch the hollow features of the soulless body. His eyes lay closed peacefully, the loss of life clear on the normally cheerful soul. My fingers brushed the gruff of his unshaven cheeks. He was cold, too cold.

“It’s him. This is my Jin. Jin……….”

I began to uncontrollably sob, my mind far from the world my body was in. I cupped his cold cheeks and closed my eyes. My world fell apart around me as I opened my eyes and looked over the lifeless body one last time before the sheet was pulled over him once more.

My chest felt tight as my fist began to continuously collide with it, attempting to loosen the consolidated muscles. My breathing grew heavy and impatient, the world turned into a blur around me only to fall into darkness at the voice of my Jin.

“Sleep Namjooni. Sleep.”

And so, I did.

 

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke shaking, a heavy breathe leaving my dry lungs. My eyes glued shut with dried tears.

“Jinni……” I gasped, managing to open my eyes to find a broad shouldered figure pulling me off of the ground.

“It’s okay Namjoon.” His soft voice replied. I focused my eyes to look at his face.

A relieved sob escaped me as he embraced me in a tight hug.

“I-I thought you left m-me. They s-said you left me. P-please, Jinni, don’t ever l-leave me.” I stuttered, tears rolling down my cheeks and falling onto his lap as he cradled me in his arms.

“It’s alright, love. It’s all going to be alright.”

We lay there, time inexistent. His hand brushing through my hair as I breathed his scent.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	7. Chapter 7

** Yoongi **

Namjoon shifted under the rough material of the hospital’s blanket after many hours of unconsciousness. They said he had panicked and passed out due to hyperventilation which lead to lack of oxygen. I had tried to send everyone home after the first couple of hours. They had refused and stayed in the waiting room. The idiots. It helped though. Our worry for Namjoon helped subside our grief and pain for Jin.

He woke in a soft hum. He whispered his dead partner’s name. I retracted my hand from his and called for a nurse.

“NURSE!!” I shouted,

She came in a run and at seeing Namjoon’s woken figure, she calmed herself slightly.

“He’s fine, sir. His physical state needed rest. He should be up and walking fine. If you need, I can call the doctor?” She said in a professional tone of voice.

“No, it’s fine.” I said in a sigh of relief.

She nodded and left the room.

I turned back to find Namjoon staring at me, wide-eyed.

“Where’s Jin?” He said in a husky voice. I looked to the ground, avoiding the heavy glance, expecting the question but not wanting to answer.

I looked at him, my eyes heavy with unshed tears. He eyed me and sighed. I saw the realisation dawn on him, his expression fell into one of deep sorrow and sadness.

“Yoongi…” His voice quivered as he spoke,

“What do I do now? Ho-how do I live? How do I go ho-home when he’s not th-there?” He stuttered slightly as he spoke.

Tears were all that escaped me, lost as to how I’d help Namjoon. He clutched the fabric of the hospital gown and began to slam his balled fist to his chest.

“What do I do? Y-yoongi, please.”

I pulled him across the bed into a hug, one hand circling soothing patterns on his back and the other stroking his messy hickory brown hair. I held Namjoon’s trembling body, we stayed there for what seemed like hours before the door groaned open.

Jimin’s flushed face peeped through, a questioned expression holding his features, hints of worry and hurt laced through.

“You’ve been in here ages.” He whispered, aware of the sleeping heartbroken man in my arms.

“He woke up. He’s hurting, Jiminie. I know we all are, but it’s different for him. He’s falling apart and I don’t know what to do.” My whispered words fell over each other as I looked down at my best friend.

Jimin walked to the opposite side of the bed and took Namjoon out of my arms. He placed him comfortably on the pillow and covered his sleeping figure. Jimin looked up to me and said with a pained expression,

“Let’s go to his house. Pack up some of his clothes and stuff, make sure everything is turned off. He’ll stay with us for a while. Okay?”

I snuffled and wiped my nose as I nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

 

** Jimin     **

We haled a cab and drove to Namjoon and Jin’s house. We drove in silence, nothing but out intertwined hands reminding us of each other’s presence. I felt Yoongi’s grip tighten as we drove on the bridge, which had a division cut off from access due to the accident. The setting Sun’s light reflecting off the yellow tape as we drove past.

We stood outside the abandoned home, hesitant to enter.

“Let’s get it over with. I’ll make sure the kitchen is clean and throw any food that may rot. You just get some clothes for Namjoon.” Yoongi said, his voice empty and distant.

I hummed in agreement and entered the passcode. The door beeped open and we stepped in, avoiding facing the reality that one homeowner would never again come home, leaving the other forever lost.            

We immediately immersed ourselves with our set tasks.

I climbed the stairs, leaving Yoongi to clean. I pulled a duffle bag from the hallway closet and packed it with Namjoon’s clothes. The room was neat, nothing out of place and everything as it should be except the air felt oddly empty but suffocating, and I realized it held the shared scent of Jin and Namjoon. I roughly zipped the bag and strode out of the room and straight down the tiled stairs.

I walked out the front door and tossed the bag onto the open patio, the door locking automatically behind me. Yoongi was sat on its steps when I sat beside him. He looked at me with a thoughtful and apologetic gaze.

“I’m sorry.” He said in a soft, almost whispered, voice.

“For what?” I asked in a wary tone.

His head fell down, between his knees as he hid tears, when he answered me.

“For everything. I don’t know what to do, Jimin. He’s falling apart right in front of me, and I don’t know what to do. Jin is gone, and I can’t help him. It’s all going to shit, Jimin, and I have no freaking clue how to help the one person whose hurting most.” His voice rose as he spoke, pain and regret deeply laced in his words.

“I know, Yoongi. I know”, was all I could say.

He looked at me, ignoring his wet cheeks and sore eyes, and pulled me into a tight hug. I curved my arms around his shoulders as tears fell onto them. We sat there until the cab returned. I grabbed the bag and climbed into the car, looked at the house one last time before we drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.............  
> Leave comments on how I can improve on anything.  
> Thanks.


End file.
